


Selcouth

by ItsSPN (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Comic Con, Cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsSPN
Summary: A cosplaying, Comic Con AU.





	Selcouth

Selcouth 

This year, Dean was all original. He decided to take the extra step of independence and chose his own cosplay, instead of having Charlie choose it, like the last 3 years. Dean felt suave in his Deadpool costume, which had been customized with leather and fit to his body. It had been pricy but he hadn't spent much money that year, so it was time to splurge. He forgo the mask because it was hot that day and limited sight. Charlie was right next to him, dressed in a Poison Ivy costume that worked excellent with her flaming hair. 

They entered the vendors space where everyone was scrambling to create new items before the other sold out. The hall was louder that the others but that just fueled the excitement buzzing inside of Dean. He quickly pointed out the customized wooden Harry Potter wands to Charlie. The long rows of merchants sold varieties of things, Comic Con related and other. Dean wound up buying a small sword from the Hobbit franchise. It was a replica of Sting that shone brightly in the light and had a crystal inlay that lit up with LED lights, just like the real thing. 

Dean looked over the booths once more before they left when his eye caught on someone in a well made Spider-Man suit. It sparked Dean's legs to start walking, and before he knew it, he was behind the dude. 

"Dude, I've gotta say, that is a really well made suit," Dean announced with a quick smile. 

The man turned around. With the Spidey mask blocking Dean from seeing anything, he assumed that this was some nerdy dude with (possible) pimples. But the voice that arose from the suit told otherwise. 

"Oh, thank you. Your cosplay is much better though. My brother made mine. He dabbles is design and he wanted a challenge." 

The man took off his mask and Dean was too surprised to respond to the compliment. His dark hair was tussled from the mask, but that clearly didn't take away from any of the handsomeness going on. 

"Oh - Uh. Yes. Thanks. It's custom made because I was... bored. Would you... like to get some coffee sometime? I know a place. It's actually my best friend's coffee shop. But only if you're up for it?" Dean mouth went dry very quickly. He just asked this guy out, no introduction, no names, no nothing!

"Mm. Do they have tea?" Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes. Like a kitten. 

"Yes, all kinds of tea. Probably the most tea this side of the Mississippi. It's high quality tea too. I like tea." Dean felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. God, this was shameful. 

"Then yes. Would you like my number? I have my phone with my brother. He's dressed as Loki somewhere. I could find him..?" Cas inquired lightly. 

"I might've seen him around. He was with my brother, who looks like Thor. It's an uncanny match, it seems." Dean shrugged towards Castiel. "I can text him real quick." Dean pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Sam. 

"In the mean time, would you like to go to a panel? Gabriel didn't want to go and I bought 2 tickets." Cas grabbed the tickets from an attached pocket on his suit. 

"What kind of panel?" Dean inquired. 

"It's for that one new show, Stranger Things?" 

"Dude, of course I wanna go! When is it?" Dean threw his arms up in happiness. Stranger Things wasn't exactly _new_ but hey. He wasn't going to pass up a good panel. 

__¥__

When everyone was escorted out of the halls and the convention was over, Dean and Cas still hadn't left each other's sides. Along the line they had found Gabriel and Sam but they were still in alienated groups, too invested in each other. 

They had decided to have that coffee break later that night. The shop was open 24/7 and they were going to take full advantage of that feature. 

They quickly piled into the Impala, Cas ogling over her interior before they threw all of their accessories - katanas and face masks - into the back seat. 

Driving at a leisure pace, Dean and Cas talked through 20 minutes of their night before parking and heading inside of the coffee shop. They were greeted with the thick and warm aromas of fresh ground coffee. Dean quickly paid for a chai latte and a caramel cappuccino. They sat down at a corner booth, the warm drinks heating their hands. 

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself," Dean prompted. 

"Well, I'm an engineer at Ingenicomm and I have a cat. His name is Silver and he is an Egyptian Mau. I have 2 brothers, Gabriel, who you've seen, and Samandriel. I'm the second oldest. You?" Cas smiled. 

"Uh, I don't have any pets unfortunately. I am allergic to cats though. I work at Singer's Auto Repair as a mechanic and classic restorations manager. I have a little brother named Sam and I cook and read whenever I have time," Dean admitted that time was often lost with him, "I like Dr. Sexy MD and I LARP every weekend with my best friend Charlie. I'm her handmaiden and she's the queen of Moondoor. You might've seen the signs in the park?" Dean inquired. 

"Yes actually. I thought about coming to an event some day. Maybe now I have an excuse," Cas smiled at Dean endearingly. 

"Sure as shit you do. What are you doing tomorrow? We have a raid planned for tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning. I can bring you, if you want?" Dean sat up in his chair and looked comparable to a happy 5 year old. 

"Maybe. You'd have to wake me up and remind me somehow. I'm not a morning person," Cas sipped his chai. 

"That's ok, I can come to your house and pound on your door, maybe let off some firecrackers," Dean laughed. 

"Would you like to exchange contact information? I only have your number and name so far," Cas opened up his contacts app and offered his phone to Dean who did the same. 

"Perfection. You live on Oakendale by the library? That's like the best street in the whole town! So many old houses, it gets me all nostalgic just thinking about it," Dean took a deep breath. 

"Well, it's all fine and dandy owning a house from the 1850's until you have to paint it or repair it. They have codes on how you have to fix your house, you know. You have to paint it this shade of white, or use this specific, highly expensive material instead of the cheap stuff that looks the same. It's all very annoying," Cas sighed. 

"Sounds like a pain. I just live in an apartment because a house is too empty to live in. I do wish I had a garage though, so Baby wouldn't be as exposed to the elements," Dean pursed his lips. 

"Have you ever considered finding a roommate with a garage? It’s fairly cost efficient and usually easy to find one.” Cas offered as an alternative. 

“Pfft. As if. My nerdy-ness would scare anyone off,” Dean smirked. 

“Not me. I would be able to withstand anything that you’d throw at me.” Cas smirked back. 

“Oh yeah? How about life sized cardboard cutouts?”

“I actually have one myself,”

“Action figures?”

“Up the wazoo. They’re everywhere.”

“Classic, one-of-a-kind comics?” 

“Wait, you have classics? Which ones?”

“There’s a whole bunch, but most are the lesser known Marvel ones.” 

“Can I come to your apartment sometime? That sounds like a heaven to me,” Cas’ eyes lit up. 

“Duh. I’ve been trying to figure out how to get you to come over.”


End file.
